


Standing United

by RedScarfUK (RaceProUK)



Series: RedScarf's Avalice Parody Songbook [8]
Category: Freedom Planet (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaceProUK/pseuds/RedScarfUK
Summary: Because "One more last fist bump" is a terrible lyric.





	Standing United

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of _Fist Bump_ from _Sonic Forces_.

I can't win this alone,  
Even though I am strong:  
Need a team around me,  
Two friends to help me to victory!

Let's show what we can do,  
Together, me and you.  
Can't be afraid to try:  
Teamwork will see us right!

No looking back:  
United, we're on the attack.  
Full speed ahead,  
Running to the sunset!

Such a different feeling,  
Three of us believing  
We can make it better!

Together we can show the world what we can do,  
You are next to me and I'm next to you,  
Pushing on through until the battle's won.  
No‑one’s gonna get the best of us,  
Into each other we put our trust,  
Standing united, winning the fight!

All alone I’ll no longer fight:  
The three of us will do what is right.  
I see today a way I couldn't see:  
Instead of fighting on my own,  
We will win as one!

I know I have fought alone before:  
I don't have to do that anymore.  
I want my friends to stand by my side:  
When we work together no‑one  
Can break up our stride!

No looking back:  
United, we're on the attack.  
Full speed ahead,  
Running to the sunset!

Such a different feeling,  
Three of us believing  
We can make it better!

Together we can show the world what we can do,  
You are next to me and I'm next to you,  
Pushing on through until the battle's won.  
No‑one’s gonna get the best of us,  
Into each other we put our trust,  
Standing united, winning the fight as one!

[Solo]

We can show the world what we can do,  
You are next to me and I'm next to you,  
Pushing on through until the battle's won.  
No‑one’s gonna get the best of us,  
Into each other we put our trust,  
Standing united, winning the fight!

It's a brand‑new day,  
I have seen the way:  
Never knew how much I needed  
My friends to help me this way.

All alone I’ll no longer fight:  
The three of us will do what is right.  
I see today a way I couldn't see:  
Instead of fighting on my own,  
We will win as one!


End file.
